Grasshopper
}} |double image = Anime= |-|Manga= |imagewidth = 250px |kanji = グラスホッパー |Romaji = Gurasuhoppā |User = |Organization = Border |Type = Normal |Class = Optional |Ability 1 = Summons jump platforms |Manga = Chapter 59 |Anime = Episode 27}} is an Optional Trigger. Appearance Grasshopper is started when the user creates an azure orb in their hand, which in turn summons one or more floating screens of light. Each jump stand is square and inscribed in a larger regular quadrilateral. Overview The origins of this Trigger are unknown. Abilities The activation of Grasshopper is signaled by the generation of a glowing orb in the user's corresponding hand. The user can then summon screens of light that hover in place in any location and at any angle of their choosing. Much like Shooter bullets, their number is inversely proportional to their output, and they disappear after one use. By touching a jump platform, the user is propelled the direction the square faces at high speed. Grasshopper also enables them to control their position while in mid-air, which makes it an asset in evasion as well as feints. Since it allows for aerial movement, it can negate impedements to mobility deriving from having a wounded leg or from environmental conditions, such as deep snow and high water. Although it is almost exclusively used by Attackers to move in and out of range and to attack remote or flying enemies, Snipers can benefit from this Trigger too, since they can reach high ground swiftly and quickly distance themselves from the enemy if spotted. Grasshopper has a great many applications aside from personal displacement. It can be utilized to support one's teammates, either by making them step on a platform or to cross the map quickly in order to come to their rescue. Grasshopper also suits more aggressive combat styles, permitting the user to build momentum before an attack or to cut off the enemy's escape route. If the enemy is sufficently close, the user can launch them in the air and thus deprive them of their freedom of movement by creating a pad in front of themselves. Summoning multiple platforms improves the chances of success. Finally, Grasshopper can be used as a slingshot to hurl debris at the target, momentarily stunning them. Techniques Users See also: Grasshopper Users There are 10 known users of this Trigger. Shun Midorikawa and and Yūma Kuga are both particularly renowned for their skills with it. Yōko Katori and Kōji Oki are also notable for being, respectively, the only All-Rounder and Sniper to utilize it. Trivia * Grasshopper is very similar to the Bound seal of Yūma's Black Trigger. The two differ in that Grasshopper is less powerful, but it can summon multiple platforms. * Kei Tachikawa was never seen activating Grasshopper, but it was confirmed in the 4th Question Corner that he used it to reach the Ilgar. * The acceleration applied by a single pad has shown to vary considerably: Yūma has been seen propelling himself only about a meter or so in the air with an undivided pad and then launch Murakami upwards by a few meters with a pad divided at least five times even as he was holding weapons as heavy as Raygust and Kogetsu. If this is not a mistake, it could mean that the output of Grasshopper pads can be decreased at will. References Navigation Category:Trigger Category:Border Category:Normal Trigger Category:Border Triggers Category:Optional Trigger